The present invention relates to a stabilizing linkage for resisting side loading applied to material handling implements and more particularly to such a stabilizing linkage arranged between a vehicle and a bulldozer blade mounted at one end thereof by means of lift arms.
The problem of resisting side loading upon implements such as bulldozer blades is well-known in the prior art and a number of stabilizing linkages have been contemplated or proposed as a solution. Probably the most commonly employed linkage arrangement includes one or more diagonal braces interconnected between the vehicle and blade for resisting such side loads. However, the diagonal braces have been found to require substantial spacing between the blade and the vehicle which is generally undesirable for a number of reasons. For example, it becomes necessary to lengthen the lift arms and thereby increase their weight as well as the moment arms for raising and lowering the blade. In addition, the implement or bulldozer blade may also require further strengthening of its mounting arrangement in order to overcome or limit instability created by the spacing between the blade and the vehicle.
Accordingly, there has been found to remain a need for a stabilizing linkage capable of resisting side loads upon the implement or blade while also permitting close coupling of the implement or blade relative to a machine or implement upon which it is supported.